


The New Guy Has Mad Game

by allofthedrugs



Series: The New Guy Has Mad Game [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthedrugs/pseuds/allofthedrugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this gifset http://sararye.tumblr.com/post/35987004089 by lovely sararye</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Guy Has Mad Game

“You all know Kurt Hummel. He’s a sophomore, one of the best in my class. Last semester he once taught instead of me when I went to judge a dance competition in Chicago.”

People nod and smile at Kurt, and he relaxes a little because they obviously remember him. And they liked him. He feels significantly less nervous now.

“I’m not feeling well at the moment,” she faux-coughs a few times, “so Kurt will be teaching the class today.”

Then Cassandra nods at him encouragingly, and Kurt is left alone with a bunch of students. He just hopes that they are ready to dance their asses off because he’s prepared a killer routine.

When they’ve finished warming up and start stretching, a short curly haired guy bounces into the studio. He doesn't say anything as he throws his bag in the corner and joins other students at the bar.

Kurt has never felt more like channeling Cassie and biting this kid’s head off. He doesn't even apologize for being late! But Kurt calms himself and carries on with the class, secretly hoping that the guy’s muscles will hurt a lot when he makes everyone do splits at the end of the class.

When they get to the routine, Kurt has to admit: the guy is good. He follows everything perfectly and gives his all while doing so.

Kurt has to tear his eyes away from him a couple of times but he won’t tell anyone that. Never.

“The new freshman guy is so hot!” Kurt says to Rachel who is picking up her bag from the other side of the room. 

She’s just finished teaching the same class he did last week because after _the success with Kurt_ Cassandra decided that she can take a few days off and make other students teach instead of her. And Rachel, still wanting to get into Cassie’s good graces, volunteered.

“The one with adorably curly hair?”

“Yeah.” Kurt sighs. No matter how hard he tries, he can’t stop thinking about this guy. The way he moved, how his muscles flexed, and when in the end of the class he took off his shirt and later when he went to retrieve his bag and bent to reach for it…

Damn.

Rachel’s voice shakes him out of the lately frequently recurring daydream.

“You should ask him out.”

Kurt snorts. “Yeah, right. Let’s go.”

 

 

Two days later Kurt is stretching in the studio, trying to relax after a week full of deadlines and last-minute rehearsals.

“You know, I heard you and your friend earlier this week…”

Kurt stands up, gaping.

The new freshman guy is standing several feet away, grinning.

Kurt scrambles to find words but cannot, and he’s left standing with his mouth open.

The guy makes a few steps forward and puts his hands on the bar, leaning on it. “And you should definitely ask me out.”

“Um.. mhm…” Kurt can’t seem to get even a single word out. He blushes.

The guy apparently notices his discomfort and holds out his hand. “I’mBlaine.”

Kurt blinks a few times, looking at the hand, but then reaches to shake it. “Kurt.”

Blaine beams at him. “Nice to meet you, Kurt.”

They stare at each other for a moment.

“So, what was that about asking me out? A dinner in that Italian place two blocks from the campus? Sure! How does 6pm today sounds to me? Oh, that’s perfect. See you there, then!”Blainewaits until Kurt does something resembling agreement (he nods), then gives him another one of his grins and heads out of the studio.

Kurt can’t quite believe what’s just happened. He practically runs to his bag to pull out his phone.

He dials up a number, and the instant Rachel picks up he squeals. “I’ve got a date with the new guy tonight!”

Rachel squeals back but then quickly changes the subject to what _she_ has been doing today. And Kurt is so excited he doesn’t even care.

He is busy planning the outfit for tonight.


End file.
